Friends During A Time Of Change
by Talon3
Summary: Friends in history, before, during and after the AM Revolution.
1. Default Chapter

While reading some fics….I noticed that no one has written any that dealt with the Friends in Revolutionary times. Which is where I step in….The good news is that I have one or two more chapters written. The bad news, I am at a block for my other fics….But hopefully will write later. Or finish them.   
  
And I do not mind constructive criticism about my fics, I do not like nor appreciate….OOC fiction whiners   
  
This is fiction. If you do not like it then ok, but I never claimed to be a writer of Friends magnitude. And I just write what I want to write about. So unless the reasons are valid or the like, like watch punctuation and spelling or your history needs to be boned up on, then it is not constructive and will be ignored.   
  
Not constructive is , they are not in their character or that would never happen, etc. It is fiction, not fact or the TV show! So live with it or ignore it! And BTW: I will write how I want to write and no one is going to tell me that is a wrong match! It is my prerogative gotta love that song   
  
Disclaimer I do not own Friends, the characters or the concept, I am only borrowing them.  
  
Now all will be explained in this fic, if you read it…..All I will say is that it is set during the American Revolutionary time.  
  
~1765~  
  
Atlantic Ocean  
  
Dawn was breaking over the horizon, as the giant mass of land that was known as the "New World" or the Colonies came into view from the almost deserted deck of the ship, Atlantis. The huge sailing ship was nearly finished with her seven-month journey to the Colonies.   
  
Monica Geller was on the deck of the ship during the mid morning, standing close to her father, when she saw the Colonies come into view. Her mother would not come out of the bottom of the ship. She'd barely left the cramped cabin that the family had been given. Trying to deny that they had left England. Meanwhile, Ross had been suffering from seasickness the entire trip, so he barely came up at all. The times that he did, he ended up throwing up over the side of the ship.  
  
At first the land was just a speck in the distance, but the speck grew and before Monica knew it, they'd arrived in the New York shipyard. It was a huge and very busy place. On the land, people were working hard on the docks, while at sea, there were many different ships around, as well as other kinds of sea traffic.  
  
There was one English Navy ship docked to receive supplies, river traffic, which were ferries and a lot of fishing boats, but the yard was mainly occupied by English merchant vessels that traveled from many different lands, filled with many different cargos. If any other ships came into the shipyard from other countries, then they would have to pay a hefty charge or tax, and that was why most people had some goods smuggled in. It was illegal but very profitable.   
  
Among those cargos were molasses, sugar, raw materials, food, and much more. At least that's what Monica's father had told her. He used read books and newspapers in the library near their former home back in London. A bittersweet smile touched Monica's lips when she thought of her life back in London. She was going to miss all of her family, as she knew that they were going to be separated once they landed on shore, and she was never going to see them again.  
  
All she would have after today were the memories.  
  
Monica breathed in the sea air and sighed, remembering how she and her family had come to be indentured servants. Her grandfather on her mother's side, had bet a lot of money on seven different horse races, much more money than either family had. In short he had bankrupted both families into poverty. After doing so, he took a pistol to his head and ended his life, leaving Jack Geller to pay off his father-in-law's debts.   
  
Even with them selling off all of their land and other investments, including her father's huge blacksmithing shop and his shipping business that he had inherited, and all of their possessions, there was no way for him to pay off the money that his father-in-law owed. Finally, the courts ordered them to be sold as indentured servants and sent to the Colonies to work off their debts. Which would take seven years.  
  
Jack, who was forty-two, took the news sadly, but he grew up working hard to make his blacksmithing business the best in the land. He was not new to hardships and he was resigned to his fate. But he was worried about the others.   
  
Judy, who never had to work a day in her life, except to cook and to run a household, took the news the hardest, as she was used to all the good things in life. And this servitude would undoubtedly have nothing but labor. She wanted to stay in England, but none of her 'friends' would help her out. So she had cried for a long while before, during and after she was sold on the English docks to the ships captain who bought them all, then alternated between shock and denial during the whole trip to the Colonies.   
  
Ross, who had just turned twenty, was still under his father's roof and was also sold. He was the most educated of the family. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could work in a library or as an accountant for some wealthy landowner or lawyer. If not, then he would have a job as a farm hand, something which he was never trained for.   
  
Monica was just fourteen and a half, and could be trained as anything. She already knew how to run a household and how to cook. And thanks to her father, she was educated. He taught her how to read, write and speak two different languages, history of all kinds and geography. Not to mention, he taught her about government, politics, and complicated numbers. (Something that was frowned upon as unladylike during that age and time)  
  
Out of everyone, Jack was worried about Monica the most. She was young and pretty. A man could buy her and use her in any number of ways. As a maid, an assistant cook, a personal attendant to his wife or daughter, a laundress, a tavern wench, or she could even be bought as a wife for a man or a mistress for another. She was pretty enough for that. With her small and thin stature, dark hair, pale skin and blue eyes, she would undoubtedly grow to be a beauty. But what really worried him was that Monica was too strong willed, and would speak her mind. And because of that, she would likely feel the back of a hand across her face. Her father hugged her and sighed.  
  
"Monica, listen to me. When we get sold, you are to always keep your temper in check and mind your master and mistress is that clear? Do you understand?" Monica had a tendency to give everyone her opinion on everything. Often not thinking when she did so.  
  
"Yes, dad." Monica replied hugging him back. She wanted to stay with him as much as she could. Who knew when or if she would ever see him again?   
  
~*~  
  
Bing Townhouse, New York  
  
A tall, fairly well built, tanned nineteen-year old man entered a room, carrying a three-horned dark blue hat. He wore a very fashionable suit. The overcoat, britches and vest were dark blue, and his shoes were also the same color. He wore a white shirt, socks and a powered wig. The suit's color brought out his blue eyes more.  
  
Since it was a hot day, Chandler Bing took off his overcoat and vest and threw his three cornered hat and wig on the table. After taking it off, he then tied his brown hair in the back with a blue ribbon, much the same way that most people wore their hair. While in the city, he wore the uncomfortable formal clothes, and when he was at home on the farm, he wore the simpler casual clothes.  
  
Chandler then sat down at the table and started to enjoy a cup of tea and began reading a newspaper, the Boston Gazette. Even though it was New York, Chandler ordered his paper special from Boston. To him, the New York papers were too easy on the English government and ready to give a conservative opinion of everything around them. At least Boston had some free thinkers, who expressed their opinions.   
  
He sighed heavily. When would the king and Parliament ever learn that their policies were not making anyone favorable toward them? Things like the Stamp Act and Sugar taxes were doing nothing except alienating the government from the people. Although they had been repealed, Chandler felt that things would not change in the government. It seemed as though as time went on, their policies kept getting worse.   
  
It was then that Chandler's good friend Joey ran in. "I have the list of the indentured servants that are to be sold off that you wanted." Joey had many friends that worked on the docks and at the auction, so Chandler got the lists ahead of time, before anyone else did.  
  
Joey was the same age as his friend but a bit smaller in stature than Chandler, and had a stronger build. He was tanned, a bit darker than Chandler, had black hair and dark brown eyes. While Chandler begrudgingly wore formal clothes, Joey was able to wear simpler, and lighter clothes. Which included brown cotton britches, with a white shirt and a simple three-cornered brown hat and a pair of brown boots.   
  
Joey was Chandler's best friend, and was the one who ran the plantation if Chandler was gone. Joey had grown up the son of an immigrant on the plantation, who happened to be the barrel maker for the county since he had worked off his indenture, and Joey was thus trained with Chandler how to run it, and the two were almost inseparable.   
  
They not only were taught how to run the plantation, but how to ride, shoot and fish. Often, when they were growing up, you could find the both of them riding, wrestling, racing, fishing, swimming or even hunting. When they grew older, they also got drunk together, spending a lot of time down at the tavern and they even got into their first fight together. Although Joey's reading was not very good, he could still read and write a little, which was a lot more than a lot of others in the colonies at that time, but only the very basic. And that left Chandler with the business of doing the accounting books.   
  
They had both traveled into New York from the plantation. Chandler, to meet his mother who was visiting him for two days from Philadelphia, and Joey to sell the harvest for money and to trade as well. So they could buy supplies that could not be made on the plantation and to put the rest of their earnings back in the bank. Almost everything on the plantation could be made, so they would not be in town long.   
  
In fact, they were going to have to go back first thing in the morning. Both of them hated to leave the plantation for long periods of time. Even though Joey had just arrived there that day, he had already sold all of the harvest. Chandler had just arrived three days earlier, mainly to see his mother who had stopped by the city on one of her trips. Nora Tyler Bing liked nothing better than to go to the bigger cities. In the Colonies, Nora often traveled to Boston in the north (although it happened to be a little too strict for her) Charlestown and Richmond in the south, (which were both too laid back), and New York, which was the metropolitan center of the Colonies, but lacked the liberal attitude of Philadelphia, which was where she made her home. She would also travel to Paris or London. Out of the two, she preferred Paris, because she lived to buy the latest fashions, materials, furnishings and delicacies.   
  
The plantation was so big, it was like a small town, and needed a blacksmith to live on it full time. A blacksmith would not only make horseshoes and shoe the horses but also repair wheels and spokes, and even repair other equipment and tools. The blacksmith was a very integral part of the plantation. He would even have his own shop and his own house separate from the other buildings. So he was looked up to and many families tried to get their children apprenticed under him. Chandler knew he needed to find an accomplished blacksmith, one that could begin working right away.  
  
And since the housekeeper, Mary was getting older, Chandler had decided that it would be a good idea if she had someone to train to follow in her footsteps of running the house, so that after she retired, which would be doing in about three years, there would already be someone who would know how the plantation was run, and he would not have to go and hire someone new.   
  
Besides his Grandfather and Grandmother, Mary was the person who really raised Chandler. His mother was off in other cities, and had no time for him, and his father was often in London, lobbying for the colonies. Chandler barely even knew his father when he was growing up. Chandler was raised with more liberal values, and always provided for his employees when they retired, whether it be a home with some land or some money and a ticket to anywhere they wished to go.   
  
Mary kept track of everything, from the servants, to the food, the preparation of what was cooked, how everything was cleaned, preparations to be made for winter with the storage of foods, kept tabs on all the household help, and the cooling house, the weaving shed, the spinning and the sewing room, and the smokehouse, the springhouse, where the hams and other meat was smoked and prepared, and the ice house. Every winter, the servants would go and cut into ice on the river and bring blocks of it home and store it up in the icehouse.   
  
The servant auction would not start for another three hours. So Joey and Chandler sat down and talked over tea and some cold roast beef and vegetables. Their conversations included everything from neighbors, politics, the Farmer's Almanac, and even the auction and what kind of people they were looking for.  
  
An hour after they had landed, Monica and the other women were led into a room at the docks to get cleaned up and to put on some better clothes. The men were also taken into another room and washed up to try and get clean and look presentable. They then all ate a bit of food, before being taken to the auction block.  
  
  
  
The auction house was overflowing with buyers looking for what they needed. This could be anything from a strong back for field service to a nurse, to skilled labor. There were also animals that were going to be bid on. Unfortunately, a lot of people were more willing to pay much more for a horse than they were for a servant.   
  
There was a mixture of indentured servants and slaves up on the block. While Chandler sometimes bought slaves, he would not treat them as such. He thought of them as indentured servants, and he treated them just as well as the indentured servants he bought. After their indenture was up, and they had learned a skill, and they had a choice of getting paid and remaining on the plantation or leaving on their own way.  
  
Chandler's neighbor, Colonel Leonard Green sat beside Chandler, as he looked at the auction sheet. Colonel Green had served the British king during the French/Indian War, no more than ten years ago. So everyone just referred to him as Colonel. Everyone, that is, except his close friends.   
  
The Colonel had three young daughters. His oldest was just fifteen and her two younger sisters were eleven and just barely ten. He needed a teacher for them and they needed a new cook, because their last cook had died two days earlier, of the smallpox that was going around. So, he had to go into town to get a replacement and would be staying a few days more to tend to some business.  
  
As he scanned the sheet, he saw what he needed: A young, educated man to teach his daughters, and a woman that would likely work as a new cook. Experience was a must in that field.   
  
Finally, the men who ran the auction house invited the buyers to come up and look at the merchandise. The people were lined up according to category. Skilled and unskilled. Female and male.   
  
Chandler and Joey walked up to where the blacksmiths were at and looked them over. One was a young man about the age of twenty who did not look like he had that much experience. Another was a man in his mid thirties who looked sickly, and the other was a man who looked to be in his mid forties.   
  
"How much experience have you had and why are you an indentured servant?" Chandler asked the young man.   
  
"My name is Jacob Hunt and I just finished apprenticing and decided that the Colonies were the best choice. So I decided to become an indentured servant to earn my way here." The young man answered, and Chandler nodded. He might buy him and then hire him later on after his time was up as an indentured servant, but he really needed someone with more experience. He then moved on.  
  
"And you?" Chandler asked.  
  
"My name is Don Ford I have been blacksmithing for about twelve years on my own. I was accused of killing a man. But it was either him or me." The next man answered.  
  
Joey and Chandler looked at each other. If he'd really killed out of self-defense, then he wouldn't be in this predicament right now.  
  
"And your name?" Chandler asked the next man.  
  
"My name is Jack Geller. I have been blacksmithing on my own for twenty-five years. I started my own business from nothing, but-" Jack started.   
  
"Why are you here?" Chandler asked.  
  
"My father-in-law bet on some horse races. He lost, then killed himself and now my family and I have to pay," Jack explained with a pained expression.  
  
Chandler looked at Joey, and nodded his head. Jack Geller was just the man that the plantation needed because of his experience. And his background was not shady, as with the other man. Chandler made his decision; he was going to buy both Jack Geller and Jacob Hunt. They wrote down their choice, and then went to talk to the unskilled laborers. There were quite a few women in the next area, and Chandler walked up to what he considered to be the prettiest one. She was small in stature, had black hair and blue eyes. Chandler was mesmerized, and had to fight to hide his fascination with the pretty girl.   
  
"And your name is?" Chandler asked looking down at his sheet of paper at the names. His voice had a barely noticeable edge to it. Unnoticeable if you did not know him well enough. Though Chandler tried to act indifferent to the pretty girl, Joey noticed.  
  
  
  
"Monica Geller." Monica said quietly.  
  
"Anything you know how to do?" Chandler asked, looking at her. He hoped that she would know how to do something so that he could hire her without having to defend his actions to Joey or anyone else. But mostly Joey, who would tease him like there was no tomorrow. According to the paper that he held, she happened to be the daughter of Jack Geller.  
  
"Take care of the house and clean and I can bake and cook some, and look after children. And my father taught me how to read, write and do figures." Monica explained. She was on the verge of tears, so she looked straight ahead and swallowed hard. This man was measuring her worth, and that made her feel insecure.  
  
Chandler seemed satisfied with her answers. He and Joey turned to leave. As they were leaving Chandler said to Joey, "Jack Geller would make the best blacksmith and Monica Geller, his daughter, would be good to teach how to run the household of the plantation since she is so young. I am sure she has never run anything that big on her own."   
  
"That is not the reason why you want the girl on your plantation, is it?" Joey teased. Chandler's nervous nature around the girl had not escaped him. Joey knew smitten when he saw it.  
  
"I explained why I wanted them." Chandler said crossly, as he went and sat down under a huge leafy tree to get out of the heat, while fanning himself with the auction paper.  
  
"And the fact that she is young and pretty has nothing to do with it?" Joey asked, still trying to get a rise out of the only man he considered a brother.  
  
"According to the paper, she is smart, in good health and even educated. So she would make a good assistant housekeeper. Besides, I do not want to separate families from one another. Me being separated from my family was enough for me. I am also going to buy Ross Geller to help with the accounts of the plantation and Judy Geller as an assistant to the cook. We could always use the both of them."  
  
"Pardon the interruption, Mr. Bing, I could not help but overhear your conversation," Col. Leonard Green said, as he approached Chandler and Joey, "But will you do me a favor and not bid on Ross and Judy Geller? I need them for my household." The Colonel explained, as he sat down beside Chandler, "And since I am your neighbor, the family can come and visit each other as much as they want. Once they finish with their jobs, of course."  
  
"They would have to make it special visits, since our houses are an hour away on foot." Chandler replied.  
  
"So they will visit each other on Sundays. You two should have no problem with that." Joey sighed. The heat was getting to him as well.   
  
"Very well. But I am still bidding on Jack and Monica Geller." Chandler reasoned aloud.   
  
He ended up buying Monica and Jack Geller, and Jacob Hunt as an assistant for Jack so there wouldn't be too much for Jack to do, and he could train Jacob Hunt better. He also bought another young woman, named Janice, as an assistant cook.  
  
~Three hours later~  
  
Monica and Jack said a tearful good bye to Ross and Judy. They had no idea if they would ever see them again, but at least the whole family was not being separated from each other. It was just being divided.   
  
That night, Monica and Jack stayed at the Bing Townhouse. They were taken into separate rooms and each was given a bath and some nicer clothes than what they had been wearing.   
  
While Monica was bathing, a young woman, no older than herself, came into the room with the clothes and a towel.   
  
"Hi, Monica. My name is Phoebe Buffay."  
  
"Are you an indentured servant as well?" Monica asked as she curled up in the tub.  
  
"No. My job is to look over the kitchen garden, which includes the vegetable and herb garden and the flower garden. Chan…Uh, Master Bing hired me to work for him, because I am the best in the area." Phoebe smiled as she handed Monica a new sleeping gown. She then turned her back so that Monica could dress.  
  
"You are so familiar with him that you use his first name?" Monica asked, surprised.  
  
"Well, he insists. And he will ask the same of you and your father as well. He is actually a very good man. He is patient and has no temper. Well, none that I have seen. He has never hit anyone out of spite. You are lucky that he was the one that bought your indenturtude, and not some other man. Trust me on this." Phoebe then smiled and led Monica to her bedroom. Upon arriving, Monica found that there was a light supper waiting for her.   
  
"Good night, Monica. Go to bed early, as we'll leave for the plantation before daybreak. It will take most of the day just to get to the halfway point. We will most likely need to stay at an inn for the night." Phoebe then smiled and left the room, locking the door as she left. Once Monica heard the key turn in the lock, she ran to the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
A day later, Monica and Jack traveled in a wagon with the supplies, and with a young man by the name of Gary. Janice and Jacob traveled in Phoebe's wagon that rode behind the wagon that Monica and Jack were in, while Chandler and Joey rode in front of the wagon, talking about a new invention that a man named Benjamin Franklin had made. Gary was an ex-slave who had been bought by Chandler and now was almost at the end of his service.  
  
"…Just two more years. And I can go anywhere I want and be my own man." Gary was evidently very happy.  
  
Jack smiled. "So what will you do? I mean what skills do you have?"   
  
"I am a carpenter. I could go anywhere to work. But I think I will stay at the plantation and work there. Uh, Master Chandler will pay me enough, and I will have room and board as well. I mean it could be a lot worse. Trust me on this. There are some pretty cruel masters out there. My last owner treated his horses and even his pigs better than his slaves." Gary spat out that last word with contempt.  
  
"And HE is not our MASTER?" Monica asked. The idea that any person should be held against their will was infuriating to her.  
  
"Monica!" Her father hissed. He hoped that Chandler had not heard or if he had, he would not be too mad.  
  
Gary turned to smile at her. "He is a gentleman. He will treat you fairly and will make sure no harm comes to you. I know that you are upset, but you will see in time that he is a good man. And kindhearted to a fault."   
  
While the group was talking, Chandler and Joey looked at each other, shook their heads, and smiled.   
  
"I think that that Miss Geller is going to be a bit of trouble." Joey grinned at Chandler.  
  
"She will come around. Her father will be close by. They will see each other every day. So she will eventually settle down." Chandler smiled, humming a tune as he did.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Joey grinned looking at Chandler's face.  
  
"Knew what?" Chandler asked.  
  
"There was another reason why you chose her." Joey grinned slyly.  
  
"There was not." Chandler argued back, his reddening face betraying him.  
  
"Yes there is." Joey shot back.  
  
"No, there isn't."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"NO, there isn't!"  
  
They continued on arguing like that until they arrived at the plantation.  
  
  
  
  
  
The plantation consisted of a main building or the great house. Beside the great house there was a kitchen off to the side with a huge pantry attached to it and cellar below it, a smoke house, a weaver and cloth house, a gardening shack and a cottage for the kitchen and flower gardens, where the plantation grew it's own vegetables. In the back there was a blacksmith shop and his house, a carpenter's shop and house, three barns connected to each other, one just for horses with a few donkeys and mules, one for the cows and oxen, the other for the sheep, goats and two grain bins, one of barns had a place where carriages and wagons could be driven into, a huge chicken coop, a hog pin, a leather works, a tool shack where the tools were stored for the fields. The servant's houses, which numbered to be about thirty, were to the left of the main house, away from the river. And they had small gardens of their own to grow vegetables and some even had livestock of their own with small buildings to house them in.   
  
Further on down, a wine cellar and small winery and an alehouse and distillery where alcohol could be made at and warehouse where it could be stored. There was also an apple orchard and then a press where cider could be made. The corn left over from a harvest could be made into corn liquor, instead of it going to waste and the vines that Chandler had growing on the sloping parts of his property which produced grapes could be eaten like they were, dried into raisins, or made into wine.   
  
Then down by the Hudson River was a dock where there where some fishing vessels and a dry dock to fix the boats that belonged to the plantation, but also the other people who lived around there, not to mention prepare the fish for the markets and warehouses to harbor the harvest in. And next to the river was a grain mill, where flour could be made. Then further on, there was a church with the vicar's cottage and a small communal graveyard. Both the Green and Tyler/Bing families gave the buildings and land as a gift, since the property was situated right beside each other. And Joey's father, mother and sisters also lived next to it, which housed the shop where the barrels were made. In a few short years, there was undoubtedly going to be a town there.   
  
There was also a forest and Chandler even ran a small lumber mill. After reading a few books, he would go and use selective harvesting technique to ensure that the forest would be around for generations. He owned more land than anyone else in the county, and didn't even farm one quarter of the land that could be farmed. The majority of the harvest was corn, wheat, oats, rye and sometimes beef. But when those crops did not do well, the plantation relied on the lumber, wine and ale or beer and the fish that the river was able to provide.  
  
  
  
Once they arrived at the plantation, Monica and her father were reluctantly separated. He and Jacob Hunt were shown to the blacksmithing shop and house by Joey who also gave them some very sturdy new clothes and explained their duties, then introduced them to a servant they had working for them, as well as two apprentices in training. Meanwhile, Monica was shown to her room in the main house by Chandler and introduced to the housekeeper, Mary Rawlings. Soon after, he left to change into some more comfortable clothes and then to start on his account books.  
  
"Well, small enough aren't you? I guess we had better get you some new clothes, and will show you around and to your room. Now how much do you know about running a house?" Mary asked.   
  
"I know a bit," Monica answered her.   
  
She was then taken to a bedroom that was right next to Mary's and given some bed sheets and covers and some much nicer clothes, befitting those of the house help. Monica followed Mary through the massive main house, taking in all that Mary was telling her about the house and her duties.   
  
But as she walked the elaborate halls, Monica could not help but to feel trapped, caged like a bird in a deceptively beautiful prison. While the house was lovely, and the people were kind, Monica still felt as though she were in the worst place on Earth. She didn't care what the others said about Master Bing. He was holding her freedom, and for that, he would always be nothing more than a monster.  
  
As the women entered the grand foyer, they ran into Chandler, who was exiting his study. He was wearing a light brown pair of pants, a white shirt, and a pair of boots that stopped just below his knees.  
  
"Good Afternoon, ladies," Chandler smiled warmly.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Chandler. Monica and I were just finishing our tour of the main house."  
  
"Are you finding everything to your liking, Monica?" Chandler asked softly.  
  
"Everything is fine, Master," Monica said, as she fought to hide her irritation. She kept her face turned down to the floor.  
  
"Please, Monica, address me as Chandler. I really do despise formalities."  
  
"You are my owner, Master Bing, not my friend. Please do not ask me to pretend otherwise." Monica turned her face upward to glare at Chandler. Chandler stood in stunned silence for a moment. He was not quite prepared for the young girl's blunt honesty. While he knew he should be offended, he could not help but to be intrigued.  
  
"You do whatever makes you comfortable, Miss Geller," Chandler smiled, and shot Mary a knowing glance, before walking out the front door.  
  
Once the heavy door closed, Mary turned to Monica. "Monica, I know that you do not want to be here, but you were quite lucky to have been bought by Chandler. I suggest you watch yourself. Chandler is a very patient man, but every man has his limit."  
  
"Everyone keeps telling me that I should feel lucky that this man bought me! Well, I do not feel lucky, not at all! I do not want to be owned, by him, or by anyone!" Monica felt her emotions get the better of her. She quickly excused herself, and ran toward her bedroom, as angry tears streaked her porcelain face.  
  
  
  
After he left the house, Chandler walked to the blacksmith house to see that Jack Geller and Jacob Hunt were situated in comfortably. The blacksmith shop and shed where the extra iron was stored at was off by itself, with a well just outside of it and the house stood to the side of it. It was a one and a half story, mini replica of the main house that had a loft for the apprentices to live. It contained a kitchen/sitting room with a fireplace and three bedrooms.   
  
While he was walking, Chandler could not help but feel sorry for Monica. Jack had informed him, soon after he bought him, that the courts had left it up to him to decide if they were to be sold or not. If they were not to be sold, they would be forced into a penal colony and they may never make it out alive, ever. But were they to be sold as indentured servants, they had a chance at freedom, eventually. Jack decided that it would be better if they were sold as indentured servants in the Colonies, so he had signed over the papers that agreed to their servitude. Monica did not know that, nor did the rest of her family.   
  
Upon arriving, Chandler saw Joey telling them a story about a horse, which had all of the outdoor servants laughing.   
  
"Jack, do you have everything that you need here? If not, then we have at least four more harvests to sell this year, and I am sure we can get what you need." Chandler smiled at Jack. He had let it be known that with Jack's experience, he was to be the one in charge.  
  
"This is all we will need. The blacksmith's shop is well stocked, and everything appears in order. If I need anything, I will inform you, Master Bing."  
  
"Please, call me Chandler," Chandler hoped that Jack was not as 'spirited' as his daughter.  
  
"Ok, Chandler. How is Monica doing?" Jack asked worried. He hoped that since he was close by, she would not be so hard for Chandler to deal with.  
  
"She will eventually come around and settle down." Chandler tried to smile convincingly.   
  
The smile did not work on Joey, who knew the look on Chandler's face told a different story. Jack picked up on the tension, and knew that his daughter was unhappy, and that her temper had gotten the better of her.  
  
"I must apologize for my daughter's insubordination. I know that she is unhappy about all of this, but there is no excuse for her behavior."  
  
"Your daughter has done nothing wrong, Jack. She is fine, trust me." Chandler smiled warmly, then made his way toward the plantation offices.  
  
One day later….  
  
Ross and Judy sat together in silence, as the Green carriage rumbled toward the plantation. Ross glanced at his mother, who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"Mother," Ross turned to look at Judy fully.  
  
"Yes, Ross," Judy mumbled.  
  
"Do you think we will ever see Monica and Father again?"  
  
"I don't know, Ross."  
  
"I overheard the Colonel saying that the other Plantation was not far from here."  
  
"I suppose," Judy sighed, then closed her eyes, in a vain attempt to shut out her new reality.  
  
Ross sat back and watched his mother for a moment. She was not taking any of this well.   
  
**  
  
The carriage pulled up to the main house about mid morning, and the Colonel jumped to the ground, only to be greeted immediately by three young girls.  
  
"Daddy!" the youngest girl squealed, and hopped into the Colonel's arms.  
  
"Oh, I think you are getting too old to do that, pumpkin." the Colonel laughed.  
  
"Who did you bring, Father?" the middle girl asked curiously, noticing that there were some people in the carriage.  
  
Leonard opened the carriage door, and Judy and Ross stepped out slowly.  
  
"This is our new cook, Judy Geller, and your new tutor, Ross Geller," the Colonel smiled, "Ross, Judy, these are my daughters, Amy, Jill, and Rachel." He indicated the youngest, second youngest and then the oldest.  
  
The younger girls giggled and ran toward the house, while the oldest walked back, acting like a lady, as Ross and Leonard turned to pull the bags from the carriage. Ross turned toward the house that he would now be calling home, and sighed deeply. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
The three-story house was a beautiful feat of English architectural work. The great houses of England had nothing on it and it's beauty and it's stature. Even though most of the great English homes housed nobles, their homes seemed almost run down compared to this newer house. But while the nobles and aristocrats coffers were being slowly drained, the rich here in the new world were thriving off of their new money.  
  
**  
  
"He has funny hair," Amy scrunched up her nose dramatically.  
  
"I think he's dashing!" Jill replied in equally dramatic fashion.  
  
"What do you think, Rachel?" Amy asked her eldest sister, who was watching the new additions to their household from the picture window in the parlor.  
  
"He's…bookish," Rachel said nonchalantly. But inside, she was as enthusiastic as her sisters. Ross was indeed quite dashing. Rachel smiled. She was suddenly very much looking forward to her schooling.  
  
~*~  
  
After Ross and Judy were shown to their rooms, Sandra Green took Judy on a tour of the kitchens, pantry and cellar. She was given her duties and introduced to the kitchen staff. The only ones that would have say over her were Leonard and Sandra Green, the head cook and the housekeeper.   
  
Ross was going to be looked upon as a very valuable person in the house. He was to give the girls their schooling in reading, writing, numbers or figuring (which Sandra was not too fond of) Italian and French languages, history of England and some of the world, geography, and music, including playing the piano, singing, and dancing.   
  
Leonard showed Ross the library where he would be teaching the girls. The walls were lined with books, manuscripts and maps. There was even a globe of the known world, and a huge table and brick fireplace.  
  
"So, does the room meet with your standards?" Colonel Green asked.  
  
"Yes sir, Master Green. It is the best library I have seen in quit a while, it rivals my father's back home." Ross blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Why were you sold anyway?"  
  
"My grandfather owed a great deal of money, which he could not pay, so he killed himself. And the family had to pay it." Ross sighed.  
  
"I see. Well Ross, I am not a demanding man, and my only requirement is this; my daughters are to be educated. You are to get your orders from me, not my wife. No one else is to tell you what to do, understand. You are to only concern yourself with my daughter's education. Jill is the youngest, and she is easier to teach than the other two. Amy is going to be difficult, as she would rather be at a ball, at tea, visiting or shopping. Rachel who is the oldest, is a quick learner, but even quicker with her temper, she will argue with you on subjects that she feels passionate about. But I consider her to be the smartest one of them all. Although Jill is smart for her age." Leonard Green then looked hard at Ross. "But, I am warning you, if you attack or have a liaison with any one of my daughters, I will have you punished most severely and you will find yourself back up on the auction block as will your mother. Understand?"  
  
Ross nodded. "I would never even think it."  
  
"Good. I will send the girls in and you can introduce yourself and get started. Oh, and breakfast starts exactly at eight in the morning. If you do not make it, you do not eat breakfast, it is that simple. Same with lunch which is at twelve and dinner at six. And you are to dress formally for you are to eat with the family. Or if you wish, you can eat in the kitchen with your mother. It is your choice. Perhaps I will see you later on at the table," Leonard smiled curtly, then left. Soon after, the girls entered.  
  
"Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Mr. Geller. I am to be your new tutor."  
  
"We KNOW that," Amy sarcastically spat.  
  
"Ok. Where did your last tutor leave off?"  
  
"Uh oh." Jill replied.  
  
"Jill shhh." Rachel replied. "We were discussing English and Roman government. And making comparisons between the two and how they differed."  
  
"No sister dear. You both were having a fierce argument on the English government." Amy grinned. Hoping to see a display of fireworks like the previous tutor and Rachel had, in short causing the tutor to leave and them not to have to do any schoolwork.  
  
"Really? And what were you arguing about, Miss Green?" Ross directed the question towards Rachel.  
  
"How tyrannical and arrogant the king and Parliament are being." Rachel stated. In her mind, they were evil dictators who had no idea what it was like over in the new world.  
  
"England is the mother country and her lands in her empire are her children, so everyone owes her their respect. She is to be the ones making the decisions and directing their affairs, and should be punished accordingly if the mother country sees fit." Ross concluded his little speech smugly.  
  
"Here it comes…." Jill stated as she and Amy sat down to listen to what Rachel was about to say.  
  
"They have no idea our problems or anything else that is plaguing us. And I say that the 'Colonies' as you call them, are old enough to get out from under their 'mother' so that they can do their own governing."  
  
"That is treason!"   
  
"That is the truth! The king and Parliament will not allow representatives from the colonies in the meetings as to decide our future and laws so why should we listen to them? They could care less about our situation over here!" Rachel fumed.  
  
"They care. They are just tired of people telling them how to govern their empire."  
  
"NO! They are just afraid that they will lose their empire or 'children', eventually if they gave us our own voice. But I tell you they have already lost us. Soon enough people here in this land will have enough of their ways and soon England will have to pay. For we will get our independence and will have our own country and no king will ever sit on a throne over here! I swear it!" Rachel spoke not only prophetically but passionately and with such assurance that it would happen, that Ross was left with his mouth hanging open.  
  
Finally he found his voice. "B-but that is treason. People have been hanged for saying less!"  
  
"Maybe over in merry OLD England, but this is a whole different land! And I will not be so cowardly! I will live to see this land become a free country without England telling us what to do! And my descendants will also have the same freedom that we will soon battle to achieve! And it will be soon! I have seen too many signs of what is to happen. People are speaking their minds and openly criticizing the royal government for not paying them any heed. I tell you this, my father, my neighbors and I have all chosen sides and soon you will too." With that Rachel walked out of the library, her head held high and very sure of herself and her ideas.  
  
Ross pondered over her commits for a moment. Finally he cleared his throat. "Ladies, I think we will now begin our lessons on the English government and how it is the best in the world. And how we owe everything to it, our mother country," Causing Amy and Jill to groan and roll their eyes.  
  
After walking out, Rachel went directly to her father's study and rapped on the door. "Enter." Rachel then quietly slipped in. "Rachel, why are you not with your lessons?"  
  
"He is not to my liking." Rachel huffed.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He was defending the king and Parliament!" Rachel screeched out.  
  
The Colonel sighed. "Rachel, he probably has no idea of what they are doing to us. Give him some time. He will come around."  
  
"What if he does not? I will have to listen to his long winded speeches about how great they are, when in reality…."  
  
"Rachel, we know how they are, because being over here, we know what they are capable of. There, we are traitors and treasonous rebels, with no education or sense into how the law really is."  
  
"But, I will not sit quietly by while this man who does not know anything pretends that everything is perfect over here with England governing us!" Rachel defended her views.  
  
"Well, prove him wrong." Leonard Green calmly eased his way into the fray.  
  
"How?"  
  
"That is for you to decide. You call yourself a Daughter of Independence? Then prove it by converting another member." Rachel smiled and thanked her father and left.   
  
Leonard Green was left there smiling at her retreating form. He'd heard the argument that she had with her new tutor, as it was very loud. Consequently, he had been expecting her, and he was prepared to tell her to compromise. Which he could only hope she would strive to do. He wished that it would be that easy to work with England.  
  
But over in England, not too many people would side with them, or the outlying colonies about representatives. So he was guessing that it would be interesting to see how everything would be played out in the months to come. It should be quite interesting to say the least.   
  
~*~  
  
Life on a colonial farm began early; a bit before the sun came up.  
  
Mary would have the children gather the eggs from the chickens and milk the cows and then carry in firewood and water, then carry them into the kitchen, where the maids would skim the milk and make it into cheese and then take some of it and make it into butter by putting it into a butter churn, while the cooks started to make breakfast. Breakfast included biscuits, gravy, eggs, steak, cheese, and butter.   
  
The younger children would not have to work as hard, so they got to relax before starting their day. Then, after all of their chores were done, all of the children would gather in the study for their lessons that Chandler was insistent about them having.  
  
During this time, Mary held a meeting with the other household help, which Monica now had to attend. She would go over the daily cleaning and other daily household chores. And then she would also go over anything extra that she needed done.   
  
Saturday was when all of the baking would be done, Friday was ironing and sewing day, when all of the seams and rips would be repaired, Thursday was wash day when all of the clothes would be washed in and hung out to dry, Wednesday was the time that all of the rugs were taken out and beaten or washed, Tuesday was when the whole house was totally swept clean, more so than the rest of the week, and Monday which was the beginning of the week was when the household goods were repaired or made. Sunday was their day off.  
  
Of course there were special projects going on for different times of the year. Summertime had berry picking and preserving, the fall had canning from the vegetable garden, and the winter sewing and repair work. In spring, Mary oversaw the young boys painting the different houses and talked with Phoebe about what to plant in the vegetable and herb gardens. And oversaw other household repairs that had to be made.  
  
Chandler's day began with him also waking up before the sun, then he would quickly inspect the house and buildings with Mary and Monica and instruct them on what needed to be done. Then while Mary held her meeting, he would meet with Joey who would go over what was to be done that day around the farm. They would then go to eat breakfast, which was ready promptly at seven.   
  
They checked out the barns and the equipment and if it needed to be repaired they would have one of the craftsmen to repair it; usually it was Jack or Gary. Then they would go to the farm office and recap on what needed to be done that day. At eight, Chandler and Joey mounted up and for five hours, they rode around the plantation checking on everything from the stock to the different fields, with Chandler making notes as they went along. At one, they would come back, got washed up and ate lunch. Then they would go out to the different fields to oversee the planting or the harvests. And then they would check over the barns and stock before retiring that night.  
  
It was two weeks after Chandler had 'bought' her, and Monica was still mad, so she started thinking. Why don't she and her father just leave? She confronted her father about her idea.  
  
"Monica, NO! Chandler is very good to us. Besides we owed a debt and he is helping us to repay it." Jack stood there furious. If they left, they would be hunted and brought to justice. Living on the plantation was the best thing that happened to them. They were well fed, well clothed and they were not mistreated.  
  
"Well, I am getting out of here, with or without you. I will follow the river to the city since they will be looking along the road for me." Monica turned to go back to the house to get her bag.  
  
After she left, Jack went to the north field where Chandler was. "Um, Master Bing, could I talk to you in private?" Jack asked nervously.  
  
Chandler looked puzzled at Jack. "Sure." Once they were far enough away. "Talk. And please call me Chandler."  
  
"Promise me that you will not beat her." Jack hoped that Chandler would not.  
  
"I have never beaten anyone…." Chandler laughed then got serious. "Jack what happened?"  
  
"Promise me that you will not hurt her." Jack pleaded.  
  
"Monica." Chandler guessed. "What happened?"  
  
"Chandler, please." Jack groaned.  
  
"I will not hurt her." Chandler agreed.  
  
"She has run off."  
  
"WHAT? Where did she go?" Chandler asked, his head spinning from a headache.  
  
"I don't know." Jack answered truthfully. "I think she said something about following the river to New York."  
  
"But that is dangerous. All of those thieves and river trash that live along the river… I have to go and get her before she gets really hurt." Chandler ran over to the horse that he brought with him to the fields and got on it. "Jack tell no one what you told me, understand?" With that, he rode off toward the river.  
  
After talking with her father, Monica had collected her bag and had snuck out. Then quickly and quietly walked toward the river missing the docks so that no one could follow her. After forty minutes of brisk walking, she made it to the river down past the docks and a little past the church.  
  
Ten minutes later, she was still following the river, moving as quickly as she could. After walking for ten minutes more, there was a rustling in the bushes up ahead. She jumped back startled. Then there was no more movement. She sighed with relief. Then started to walk at an even pace. When she got past the bushes she heard another noise.  
  
"Well…look here. We got a visitor, Ishmael." A gruff looking older man came out of the bushes holding a musket.  
  
"Wow, pa. She sure is pretty. I want her as my wife." A younger dirty man walked out into the open carrying a musket.  
  
"Yes she is. But, since your ma passed on, I am lonely and it would be nice to have a nice warm body to warm my bed. And you could have a brother." He leered at Monica. Monica felt instantly revolted and sick.  
  
"But, pa…I want her as my wife. And she could give you a grandson." The younger man started to circle her, sizing her up.  
  
"Boy, don't you back talk me! I said she is mine!"  
  
"I called her first."  
  
"I am the father and I said she is mine…."  
  
Just then a shot rang out. "She belongs to me. I have two pistols aimed at the both of you. Now who wants to be gut shot?" Chandler asked holding two pistols aiming at the two people's hearts. They had been too busy arguing to notice that someone had ridden up to them.  
  
The older man grinned, "Why, if it isn't the high and mighty Mr. Bing. She belongs to you? I did not know that. You had better keep a shorter leash on that slut of yours if you don't want someone walking off with her."  
  
Chandler's eyes glowed with pure hatred, and his voice dangerously low, "If you do not get out of here, I will shoot the both of you while you are standing there." He then raised his voice angrily, "Now BEAT IT!"  
  
He did not have to tell them twice. As both man scrambled away, Chandler turned his horse toward Monica and then grabbed her and pulled her up in front of him. "We are going to have a little talk Miss Geller." Chandler said between clenched teeth.  
  
Instead of riding toward the plantation he rode the horse for ten minutes away from the river then went toward an empty meadow, stopped the horse and climbed down while still holding on to Monica. He then took her over to a tree, pushed her down on a log and told her to 'sit.'  
  
He turned away and ran his hands through his hair. To get a hold of his temper he took a deep breath. What was he going to say to her and how was he going to get his point across? He closed his eyes. Counted to ten in English and then Latin. After he got his temper under control he turned back toward her.   
  
"What in the world do you think you were doing? Do you have any idea how dangerous the river is?" Chandler sighed heavily. "No you don't, or else you would not have tried something that stupid." Before she could interrupt, Chandler stopped her. "Not a word. You WILL listen to me! I ask only a few things from each one of the people who work for me, and the one thing I ask is for people NOT to run away. I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to answer them. Have I ever beat you or misused you in any way? Treated you badly, do you go to bed hungry? Answer me!" Chandler was almost yelling.  
  
"No." Monica glared at him.  
  
"Then why in the world would you try your best to get yourself killed? Those two people are the worst around this area. That older man said that his wife passed away, didn't he? What he didn't say was that she died because of a fever brought on by him beating her senseless. His son is just like him in that respect. He punched the very girl he was courting all because she did not agree with him. Between them, you would have been beaten to a bloody pulp." Chandler sighed.  
  
"What is the difference between you and them?"  
  
"I would never hit you, ever. I have never raised my hand to anyone except in self defense." Chandler squatted down in front of Monica. "Monica, please promise me that you will not try to run away again." Chandler caressed the side of her face and smiled weakly. "And promise me that you will come to me and talk to me if something is wrong. Please."  
  
Monica squirmed away from Chandler's touch, and nodded stiffly. He sighed and stood slowly, helping Monica to her feet and back up onto the horse. They rode back to the plantation in silence.  
  
Once they arrived, Monica went straight to the blacksmith shop, while Chandler went to his office. After a bit, Chandler entered the house, he then took her and Jack to one of the back rooms, closed the door and bolted it.  
  
"I am going to say this one time more Monica. Do not run off again."  
  
"I would have gotten away if someone would have kept silent." Monica glared at Jack.  
  
"No, those two would have had their way with you. And if you let out any protest, they would have stated that you are a runaway. And as a runaway, you would have had to wear this iron ring around your neck. And also that they would have gotten some money as a reward. But not before they had their way with you."  
  
"What?" Jack asked.  
  
"Monica will fill you in later." Chandler showed Monica what he had grabbed a hold of when he went to his office. "You see this? It not only shows that you are an indentured servant, but you are also prone to run. If someone else catches you, then this may be your next piece of jewelry.' He dropped it to the table with a thump. "Now I am going to go and eat. Good night to the both of you." He then left Monica and Jack to talk and went to the kitchen at the main house to get himself something to eat.  
  
******************  
  
Constructive reviews welcomed. Whinny reviews and such cheerfully ignored!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry that I have not been writing much as of late, I can only blame the Christmas holiday shopping season for that. Too wiped out and TOO tired! I am now doing much better and will start to update more frequently. I hope.  
  
OK….I forgot to say one thing when I first started to write this story, Akemi helped me to write it, so it is a story that is a combination of two writers. Let's see if you can guess who wrote what. OK?   
  
Disclaimer…..I OWN NOTHING OF FRIENDS. THE CHARACTERS, SHOW OR CONCEPT! Thanks Akemi for your help!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Green Plantation…..  
  
Life for Rachel had her rising with the sun, the same time as her father and she followed him through his work morning. She was going to inherit this farm someday, and Leonard Green wanted her prepared for the task.   
  
Rachel also learned how to manage a huge plantation house and oversee the staff. The only two that had say over her was her father and mother. In her spare time, she would attend to her lessons as the daughter of the plantation. She learned her reading and writing skills and her dance and harpsichord lessons. Not to mention French, or what every young lady should know at the time.   
  
But she also was well acquainted with political writings, forms of government and read law books. She loved the law so well, that everyone around her was certain that she would have made a great lawyer if she had been born a man.  
  
Then later on in the day she would change into her riding habit. Mount her favorite horse and soon would ride quickly and yet very ladylike. She rode the saddle like she was born to it. Which was no wonder, she had been taught from a very young age to ride. Everyone around the community knew who that lady on a magnificent white was.   
  
Then, maybe she and her father or her mom would go and visit Chandler. She hoped it was with her father. If it was with her mother, she had to sit agonizing while listening to her mom goon and on about how she and Chandler should marry. She did not like it, knew that Chandler did not appreciate it, but was too good of a host to say something aloud. And that was why she and Chandler were having trouble with each other anymore.  
  
They both knew that they were too much like brother and sister and that the marriage would be wrong. She knew that she was too high strung and used to having her own way. Chandler was soft spoken and quiet and would not put up with her outbursts. What he needed was a woman who may be a bit the opposite of him in some ways but could hold her temper in other ways. She was too used to getting what she wanted. And Chandler would not give in to her for that. He was frugal and quiet in some ways, passionate in other ways. Particularly in matters of the heart.  
  
Everyone who knew Chandler or was around him for very long knew that he was a man that carried his heart on his sleeve and he wanted a type of marriage that his grandparents had, full of love. Just the opposite of what his parents had. They could not even stand to be in the same room.  
  
Green Plantation   
  
Study  
  
Between classes with the girls, Ross would either go and see his mother or would read. He mainly did that last part to try and find arguments against Rachel's opinions.  
  
Ross is reading a book when Rachel walks in the study. "Mr. Geller, I have something to ask you and I want an honest answer." Before Ross could say anything one way or another, Rachel continued. "Do you believe that we are Englishmen over here?"   
  
"Yes, I mean these are English colonies."  
  
"And do you believe that ALL Englishmen have rights?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"And among those rights are voting on our taxes and electing our OWN officials to represent us?"  
  
"Well…..in a way. I think that the colonies are too young and the King and Parliament should still govern them."  
  
"You are avoiding the question!"  
  
"I am not, Miss Green!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I am not. You asked me a question and I answered it."  
  
"No you did not, Mr. Geller! I asked if ALL Englishmen should have a say in their government by voting for everything from what kind of taxes they have or by electing governors. Not having political appointees made by the king or Parliament."  
  
"And I said that the colonies are still way too young to be dabbling in politics."  
  
"Fine think that way. But remember what I told you people are choosing sides on issues. Around here not too many are siding with the Patriots."  
  
"Traitors you mean." Ross butted in.  
  
Rachel's face flushed with anger. "Patriots for sticking up for their principles and speaking their minds like Englishmen should. New York and the surrounding areas are very conservative and lean heavily toward the king and Parliament."  
  
"As any LOYAL Englishman should!"   
  
"But over in Massachusetts, it is a powder keg about ready to explode. And a very good man by the name of Patrick Henry in Virginia is showing his metal. By letting the people know where he stands!"  
  
"They are all traitors!"  
  
"They are not! They are all very good men and women that I am in contact with and write letters to and read their writings and papers and speeches!"  
  
"Miss Green, unless you want that lovely neck of yours stretched you would do well to find some different friends. Someone could turn you in to the authorities."  
  
"So what if someone does. I am an Englishman and I WILL speak my mind." After that being said she turned on her heel and left Ross alone to ponder her statements. She then rushed up the stairs to get changed into her riding habit and to get help from one of two men that she knew would help her.  
  
********  
  
Bing Plantation gardens  
  
One hour later  
  
Phoebe sat on a bench with a book on English gardens and looked up every now and then. Busy comparing them to the gardens spread out before her. She sighed and shook her head.   
  
She wanted the gardens to look exactly like an English garden. She felt they were the best in the world. But no matter how many seeds she ordered from England or plant she had brought over from the mother country, the garden had a new world look to it. Because of the plants that grew here and not in England. What she wanted to do was to travel to Europe and see all the different gardens there.   
  
"Still wanting the garden to look like one of those English gardens?" Joey stood there.  
  
"They are the best and so beautiful and so…."  
  
"So what? The garden is more than perfect. It is an American garden! The best of both the new and old worlds! Although I say too much of the old." Joey frowned.  
  
"It has to be perfect, Joey. And nowhere in this world has better gardens than what England has. The flowers native to England are the only flowers good enough for this garden."  
  
"The flowers that we have here are just as good as those. You spending all that money just to bring startings and seeds over here is not a good idea. The flowers and herbs here are good enough."  
  
"No Joey, I want this to look like the best garden in the world. And the best gardens are on the European continent. With all of the flowers and mazes of manicured bushes and splashing fountains. And…."  
  
"One of these days you will go too far with this."  
  
"I most certainly will not! Chandler says that what I want for the garden I can have."   
  
"Phoebe, Joey is right. I say to try and keep this garden looking English is plain wrong!" Rachel had evidently seen the both of them and walked over to them and caught on to what they were talking about.  
  
"Rachel, the only reason you say that is because you hate everything that deals with the English. From the clothes to their form of government, even their architecture."  
  
"I DO like the form of government if the politicians would follow the letter of the law. And anyone knows that French clothes are the best type of clothes out their. Their fashions are not only the best but their flair of the dramatic is what I like as well. As for that horrible mess of English building that you call architecture, it is the worst thing on this planet. And if I had my way I would burn down my house and start a new and uniquely American style of architecture!"  
  
"I am sure you would." Phoebe mumbled.  
  
Joey who was standing to one side grinning all the while and shaking his head. "Now I would not blame you, but why destroy a house, why not just rebuild on the outside of it?"  
  
"You are a genius, Joey! When I get control of the house, I will do just that. Daddy said he will retire in a few years and leave the farm to me! HE is going to train me to run it!"  
  
"I am sure your mother loves that!" Phoebe came back with.  
  
"Oh, she does not know, yet! And he will give Amy and Jill enough for a dowry! I asked my dowry to be the farm and plantation!"   
  
"You had better be careful, you are going to be the most sought after woman around." Joey warned.  
  
"I know and I will know better." Just then remembering why she came. "Joey have you seen Chandler around anywhere, I have a favor to ask him."  
  
Joey's forehead furrowed. "Something about a quick business trip to the city."  
  
"Oh ok. Hey, you can help me better than him. I need your help convincing Ross Geller about how bad the king and Parliament really are. Please!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Alright, but you owe me a dance at the harvest festival."  
  
"Deal." They shook hands.  
  
"Now when do you want to talk to Mr. Geller?"   
  
"Well….." As they were talking Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
*************  
  
As the weeks passed into months, it became clear to Chandler that Monica's attitude toward him, and her servitude, was not going to change. He made every attempt to help her feel welcomed, but all of his attempts were met with a cold shoulder, or forced politeness.   
  
Still Chandler was as patient and nice as he could be towards her.   
  
He even went and asked her father when her birthday was. Then Chandler asked Jack what Monica would love to have more than anything in her heart.   
  
Jack thought for a short moment, then told Chandler the story of the cameo broche and silver comb that had belonged to his mother, and that he was forced to sell to the captain of the ship, Atlantis. He had used the money to buy some much needed limes and lemons from the sailors to keep his family from developing scurvy.  
  
The next time Chandler was in New York, he made some inquiries about the captain of the ship. Captain Dodge had retired after his last voyage and settled in New York. Chandler then paid him a visit and bought the broche and comb from him, excited to give it to Monica as a birthday gift. What happened when he tried only broke Chandler's heart more.  
  
**  
  
~Monica's Birthday~  
  
Monica was taking a break in the kitchen when Mary walked in.   
  
"Monica, Chandler wants to see you in the study."  
  
Monica got up and walked out of the kitchen, through the breezeway or the hall way, and then down the hall to the study.   
  
The study was definitely a man's room. Besides the book cases that were filled with books, there was a great fireplace with two rocking chairs, a huge oak desk with plenty of papers scattered all over it as well as some journals, a roll top desk behind it with even more papers, a chair with the desk and two others in front of the desk. And a small table that held a chess set on it with two chairs around it.  
  
While the study was the main accounting room for the plantation, the main office for the affairs of the plantation was between the barn and the other crafts rooms and the other buildings. The only time Chandler was in his study, was while he was working on the plantation accounts and late at night or when he entertained guests.  
  
Monica hesitated slightly, then knocked on the door.   
  
"Come in." Chandler's voice called out. He looked up from his papers and smiled shyly at her. "Monica, take a seat, please." He then stood up, while waiting for Monica to take a seat.  
  
"I would rather not." Monica was anxious to get to the heart of the matter, "What do you want?"  
  
Chandler's smile wavered slightly, "I got you a birthday present." He retrieved a small , wooden box from his desk drawer, and handed it to Monica. "Happy birthday." He said, watching her hopefully. The hope did not last long.  
  
Monica handed it back. "I do not want it."  
  
"But, you didn't even open it." Chandler's smile faded into a frown.  
  
"There is nothing that you can possibly give me that I would ever want or accept. Is this all?" Monica asked coldly.  
  
Chandler sighed. "Yes, that is all Monica. You can go."  
  
With that, Monica gave a small curtsey and then left. Chandler sadly watched her leave.  
  
After she left, Chandler sat down in the chair, before opening the box and looking at the contents. He then ran his fingers down the silver comb and touched the cameo gently as he thoughtfully wondered what would have happened if she had looked in the box.  
  
Joey had just walked in, and caught the last bit of the conversation. He felt awful for Chandler. No matter what Chandler did for Monica, she would ignore or brush off what he did Finally, Chandler closed the box and looked up and gave a Joey a half smile.   
  
"Joey, since we have about everything done for today, I am going for a ride to clear my head."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Joey asked, concerned about his friend's well being.  
  
Chandler smiled gratefully at Joey. "No thank you, Joey," He said quietly, then left with the box and began to walk out toward the barn. Joey hesitated for a moment, then followed him quietly. But instead of going to the barn, Chandler went to the blacksmith shop.   
  
Jack saw Chandler coming out and walked outside to join him. "How did she like the present?" Jack asked enthusiastically. He was secretly hoping that Monica would calm down after seeing it.  
  
"She didn't even look at it. Here, give it to her later on. She might want it for one of her daughters in the future." Chandler grimaced when he said that. From the way everything was looking, it would not be him that Monica would want to marry. Chandler opened the box and took out the comb and the broche, handed it to Jack, turned around and walked away.   
  
Jack looked down at the comb and broche sadly. No matter how hard Chandler tried, he could not get through to her. Chandler did everything he could to make Monica happy, but she would always throw it back in his face. Jack wondered why Monica couldn't see what everyone else saw—Chandler was a good, decent man.  
  
After Chandler walked around the corner of the barn, and he was sure no one could see him, he leaned up against the side of the barn and sighed slowly and very sadly. He knew that he should not let Monica get to him this way. But as time wore on, he found it increasingly difficult to wear the brave face. Each time Monica rejected his friendship, it broke his heart a little more. Shaking his head, he went to saddle and then to mount up on his fastest and most favorite horse and try to ride away his hurt and frustrations.  
  
Joey watched Chandler ride into the woods, and frowned hard. He had to talk to Phoebe about this. Perhaps together, they could talk Monica into giving poor Chandler a break.  
  
**  
  
Despite both Joey and Phoebe's pleas, Monica was still insistent about how unhappy she was at the plantation and that it was Chandler's fault. She told them that she would forever think of him, not as a friend, but as a master, and nothing else.  
  
  
  
While Monica continued to wallow in self-induced misery, her father found that he was really, truly happy. The people he worked with and everyone else were as nice as they could be, and he was happy with his surroundings. Chandler had even let him use his huge library, and let him get and send mail.   
  
And he was even invited by Chandler to come over and to talk politics to him. While doing so, he saw that Chandler and Joey both were not that loyal to the king and Parliament. Something which greatly surprised him.   
  
But then after a bit he started understanding the reason why. The king and Parliament levied taxes on them without any representation and treated them not as Englishmen with the same rights and privileges as, but as a conquered nation or people that they was fleecing for their own treasury.   
  
He even found out while visiting Monica one night, there were some voices that had some eagerness from them coming from the study. It was not only Joey and Chandler, but also some of their neighbors, Leonard and Rachel Green as well.   
  
Among them all, Rachel seemed to be the more determined to break away from England. Her views would be considered those of a traitor. He knew that if any loyal soldier of the king heard her talking that she would be taken to prison and probably hung for talking like that.  
  
Seeing them outside, listening, Chandler called both Jack and Monica in and asked their opinions. While Jack was subdued with his opinions, Monica let her feelings be known. That while she did not like what the king and Parliament were doing, she felt that things could be worked out and with the way of thinking that Rachel was doing, there would be no hope for peace for either side, if that view were to be proximate.   
  
That started a few more discussions that lasted for half of the night. Jack could tell that Monica and himself were in very good hands. Since Chandler was interested in hearing their opinions and what they thought.  
  
To Jack, Chandler was the best 'master' that they could have gotten. The mere fact that he hated to be referred to as anything except 'Chandler', and that he helped with the work around the plantation, was proof of that. Chandler never tried to put off that he was better than any one of his servants.   
  
Which was a shock to the other well to do families that lived around the area, who thought that anyone with their status helping out the help was scandalous to say the least. Especially Saundra Green, who felt that he should marry and that a wife would help him to see that he would 'act' his rank, instead of below it.  
  
Chandler and Joey even came to visit him at his shop and his house just to talk or to bring the mail over, after the post rider had come. Jack was genuinely interested in what they thought and they were interested in what he thought. Chandler never once tried to tell him how to run the shop and trusted Jack completely. With that kind of instilled trust, Jack felt more loyal toward Chandler.  
  
But no matter how much Jack tried to convince Monica that Chandler was a gentleman and the best thing that could have happened to them under the circumstances, she was still walking around with a chip on her shoulder. And Jack knew that Chandler liked her, and that she did not like him.  
  
***********  
  
While Jack and Monica were doing well at the Bing plantation, Ross was doing great as well. The only thing he worried about was his mother, Judy.   
  
Her mind seemed to be drifting a lot more. She talked about walking to the Thames river to see the duck and to Hyde Park. Maybe to have tea with friends of hers that were over in England. He really got worried when she started talking about having tea with a friend of hers that had been dead for five years. Her mind was no longer there. And her duties were suffering because of it.  
  
One day, he got called into the study. Mr. And Mrs. Green were there, as well as Chandler Bing. He met him one time when he went to church.   
  
"Mr. Geller, do you know why you are here?"  
  
"Is it about the last, er… uh, discussion Miss Green, Mr. Tribbianni and I had concerning the government?" That had happened to be the loudest one yet. During the discussion, Ross could tell that there would be a lot more like that.  
  
Chandler smirked, Mrs. Green huffed and Col. Green chuckled. 'No, Ross." His smile turned into a frown. "It concerns your mother."  
  
"Oh…." He knew there was nothing left to say. They were going to put her into an insane asylum.   
  
"Mrs. Green suggested we put her in a mental hospital." Ross caught his breath in his throat. "Since Mr. Bing happened to be here, he had another idea I want to see if you would think it might work. An exchange of sorts, he has an assistant cook by the name of Janice that he bought at the same time I purchased you and your mother. We trade cooks. Your mother goes and stays with your father and his cook works as an assistant cook at the main house."  
  
"I think that is a wonderful idea, sir."   
  
"I am inclined to agree with you both. Judy Geller would recognize her husband and she would be next to him and maybe that would help her, mentally."  
  
"Worth a try. At least everyone will be happy. Jack is always worried about her and you know that since they are together, she is being well taken care of. And if need be, I will get a doctor to look at her. Don't worry though, I will not send her to a mental hospital. I will make sure of it. My word of honor to you." Chandler explained.  
  
"I think it is a good idea." Ross explained. He might not get to see his mother as much but she would be with his father and see him all the time.  
  
Later on that afternoon, a carriage drove up, Chandler, Monica, Jack and young woman with two bags got out. Ross ran over to greet them. And handed the driver his mother's bags.   
  
As soon as she saw her husband, Judy hugged him. "Jack I am so glad you are back from your business trip, Now we can go back to London and start planning for Monica's coming out party, it will not belong until the season is upon us as you know. And we must make sure that we find a husband for our poor comely daughter."  
  
Monica gasped aloud. Rachel put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Telling her to pay no heed. Chandler's mouth was halfway opened. As was Jack and Leonard. Ross just soothed his mom.  
  
"Mom, it is along trip back to London from the college. I hope you do not get too tired."  
  
"Thank you, Ross. Now remember all the family hopes and dreams rests with you. So please do not dawdle with your work."  
  
"Do not worry mom, I will not fail you."  
  
"I know you will not. You are the perfect child." She patted his cheeks and soon, she , Jack, Monica and Chandler got into the carriage for the hour long drive back to the plantation.  
  
Over the next six months, Monica, now fifteen and a half, had changed a lot physically and mentally. She was now almost fully trained on how to run the huge household.   
  
Mary could relax more and start planning her retirement. Mary was 78 years old, and had come over from England with Chandler's grandmother when she was 28. And since Mary had family back in England, she had always planned to go back and live there.   
  
  
  
Chandler's feelings for Monica had increased more and more everyday. Whether it was seeing her walk across a room, or hearing her voice when she was talking or even humming when she did not know he was there.  
  
It had started out as crush, but now all he could think about was Monica and how she was doing. It hurt him to see how unhappy she was. He always tried to make her smile. And he felt that his day was not complete without seeing her at least once.   
  
There was no way around it; He was in love with her. He knew that she did not feel the same way towards him. But he kept up the hope that her feelings would change. Hopefully, someday, she would see him, not as her master but as something more. And not just as a friend.  
  
That hope kept him going, until one late, spring afternoon. The sun was fading, and twilight was near. A few stars began peaking out of the remains of the day, and the air began to cool dramatically. During that time, Chandler was walking his mount back from where he was overseeing the wheat planting. A shoe had fallen off his horse earlier so he was taking it to be put back on by Jack.   
  
He had decided to make the trip shorter by cutting through the apple orchard, where the dirt is much softer. He never wanted any living creature to suffer. He knew that the soft dirt of the fields and the orchard would be much easier on the horse's hooves than the rocky ground that covered the shorter route or the hard packed dirt of the main road.  
  
It was then that he saw it. He saw Monica and Jacob Hunt, kissing. He felt his stomach drop and a knot start to form in it. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. The woman that he was in love with was evidently in love with another.  
  
  
  
Finally, to put a stop to the kissing, Chandler cleared his throat and spoke. "Jacob, my horse lost his shoe. Take him and shoe him. And then take him to the stables to be groomed."   
  
Monica and Jacob jumped apart, both obviously surprised that they had been caught. "Uh, yes Chandler." Jacob then ran forward, grabbing the reins and leading the horse back. But not before he kissed Monica goodbye.  
  
  
  
As soon as Jacob was out of earshot, Monica turned toward Chandler and frowned at him, "He was given the rest of the day off."  
  
"Well, I gave him a job to do. Your father is not the ONLY blacksmith on this farm. I do NOT want him to get worn out or sick. You see I CARE about your father." Chandler said bitterly, and turned to walk to the house.   
  
  
  
Chandler tried to act like what he had seen did not bother him. It was a good thing Joey was not there. Joey could always read him like a book. He would have known immediately that this situation bothered Chandler. Luckily, Joey was overseeing the wheat planting on the south field at the moment.  
  
  
  
"Are you trying to say that I do not care about my father?" Monica was furious and she started to follow him back to the main house.  
  
  
  
"No, but from now on, Jacob is to stay at his job until your father stops his work. And you are to stay at yours. You are NOT allowed to leave the house until Mary calls it a day. I want you trained to take her place." Chandler knew that he was being unreasonable, but he had let his emotions get the better of him. To try and cover his erratic emotions, he casually took an apple from the tree and started to eat it.   
  
  
  
"You mean I am not allowed to take a break, even when Mary gives me one?"  
  
  
  
"I didn't say that. You are allowed a break, just not away from the house. Mary needs your help, and I will not have anyone running all over this place looking for you, because you are not nearby."  
  
  
  
"But, Mary said--" Monica started, only to be cut off by Chandler.  
  
  
  
"You see Monica, no one is better than anyone else on this farm. Everybody's job is important. The blacksmith, carpenter, wheelwright, overseer, field hands, maids, cooks, housekeeper, grooms, laundresses and even the children who help with the smaller chores. Everyone is an integral part of this community," Chandler was determined not to have to see a repeat of Monica and Jacob and what they were doing. If he had to he would stop them any way he could.  
  
"Except you, master. No one is equal to you." Monica stated bitterly. She referred to him by that name that he hated being called so much.  
  
"Monica I own and run this plantation, but I think and know that a lot of the people who work here are better than me." Chandler paused abruptly, and looked off into the fading sunlight with a hardened expression on his face, as he fought back the bitter memories of his youth.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter? Could it be that you are really not the wonderful Master that everyone thinks you are?" Monica looked hard at Chandler.   
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter," Chandler sighed and shook his head. Determined to change the subject, he looked at the apple he was eating, then tossed it to the ground. "A week and a half tops. Then we can start harvesting them," he said quietly, referring to the apple, "You and Mary will oversee the making of apple butter and the canning of the apples, and then we can store some of them in the cellars and then make apple cider out of most of them. It looks as though we are going to have a good harvest this year."  
  
  
  
Monica opened her mouth to ask him another question. But Chandler stopped her, "It's getting dark out, it's time to head back to the main house. I'm sure that there are other people you'd rather spend your evening with," he spat bitterly, and began to walk back toward the house.  
  
Monica silently followed Chandler, all the while wondering what had caused his sudden change in mood. He was obviously disturbed by something, and Monica wondered what it was. She also wondered why she suddenly cared so much about it.  
  
Chandler scuffed the ground with his work boot, angry at himself for letting his emotions take control of him that way. Only two people knew about The Incident, and Chandler was determined to keep it that way.  
  
********  
  
Once a week, Chandler had dinner with the overseers of all the areas of the farm. It served two purposes. One, to get a chance to get to know the people he was entrusting with his livelihood, two, it was a way for everyone to keep Chandler up to speed on the little happenings on the plantation, and to make decisions on what to do about certain areas that were under dispute.  
  
Those that came to the weekly dinner included the heads of the household, Mary and Monica, Phoebe, the head of the kitchen and flower gardens, Joey who was second in command of the farm, and Jack and Gary, who were elected by the tradesmen to represent them. Also in attendance was Duncan McMillan, who was head of the animals and the head groomsman, Thomas Allister, who headed the planting and the harvesting of the fields, Eric Robertson, who was in charge of the docks and all that it encircled from fish, warehouses, and the boats, and Sean O'Rourke, who was in charge of the brewery, winery, and the fields that went with it.  
  
Monica and Jack were both there to learn what went on and how they were run. Jack really did not need to be there, since the representative of the craftsmen was an elected position. Even so, Chandler felt it was a good idea that he be present.  
  
While Jack did not have to be there, Monica did, since she was taking over Mary's job. Monica hated every second of Chandler's so-called "democracy", and made no effort to hide it. For Chandler, the dinner provided yet another opportunity for him to keep Monica away from Jacob Hunt, and near him. Despite his best efforts to be fair, Chandler's emotions often clouded his judgment. It was a dangerous, and scary feeling.  
  
Of course it did not help when they worked together. Especially alone on the accounts. It would happen late at night, in Chandler's study. Monica and Chandler would work for hours to get the books finished.   
  
The books would contain everything from how much a certain crop brought in, the storage bins, the warehouses, the money that was close at hand, what was exchanged, bought and the other valuables on the property. Their was also land agreements, titles, and other important papers. But the book that caught Monica's attention was one that she came across that had only symbols, letters, and numbers. Chandler had accidentally dropped it, while rearranging his desk.  
  
"Master what is this?"  
  
"Monica, I told you to call me Chandler! I really hate….." Once seeing Monica looking in the book he quickly grabbed it from her. "Never mind."  
  
"But…."  
  
"It does not concern you."  
  
"You are a smuggler!" Monica almost shrieked. Chandler put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Monica, a lot of people are that. The government is going way too far with their demands and this is to help the average man. The taxes they are putting on any of the goods are so high, it is hard for any man to make ends meet. Understand?" Monica shook her head yes. "Will you please not tell anyone?" Monica shook her head again. "Good, now let's get to work." Chandler then took his hand off her mouth. A few minutes later they were back at work.  
  
*****  
  
At the dinner, when no formal guests were there, Chandler threw formality aside and ate with the help in the kitchen, on the very informal pewter plates that his grandmother brought over with her from England. She received them as a bridal gift from her mother and father. Which included plates, tableware, bowls, skillets and other such cooking and eating instruments.  
  
When the plantation did have guests, the fine china was used in the formal dining hall, and the food served was a meat of some kind, a beef roast, or a smoked ham, fried, barbequed, mutton, goat, or roasted chicken, roast duck, seafood, fish or some other meat like wild game like deer or quail. When he and Joey would go hunting. But Chandler made it clear that he did not like turkey, it tired him out too much and he felt horrible after eating it. The only time they served it was to guests and at parties.  
  
There was at the least four different vegetables. They could be anything from green snap beans, green peas, corn, yellow squash, pumpkins, carrots, cauliflower, tomatoes, watercress, mushrooms, spinach, broccoli, greens, onions (white, red or yellow: domesticated or wild), potatoes, sweet potatoes, or some other vegetable.   
  
There was always freshly baked bread, with one or two types of cheese, (usually cheddar) and freshly made butter. The bread was either white, wheat or rye. Sometimes it was made into a regular loaf or for special occasions, it was made into a French loaf or twist.  
  
There was always plenty of wine, milk, cider, lemonade, ale or beer that was made on the farm. Chandler rarely ever bought other wines, preferring the taste of the wines that were home made to those that were from another land. When he did buy imported beverages, they mainly used them for entertaining.   
  
There was always a variety of desserts. With all of the different berries: strawberries, blackberries, red currant berries, raspberries, and blueberries. Not to mention the honey harvesting, maple syrup harvesting and molasses making that the farm did and then the apples, peaches, lemons, certain nuts, limes and other fruit that were turned into tempting pies, cakes, cobblers, tarts, donuts, puddings, and other concoctions. There was virtually no limit on what could be made.   
  
Of course not all of that food was made when it was just the household. Everyone on the plantation ate well, but the giant feasts were saved for the guests. Which hardly ever occurred.  
  
Sometimes even his guests stayed over, when it was late at night, or they had a LOOOONG way to travel. Chandler was never very comfortable with the idea of having outsiders staying on the plantation. It wasn't that he did not like people. He just did not want to be though of as a 'tavern keeper.'  
  
And if they ever had a party, which he rarely did, if ever, they even bought some more food and even spirits. And Chandler would reluctantly open the guest rooms. But the main thing was the amount of food. If Chandler did go to a party, it was someone else's party. Usually, at the Green farm.  
  
But Chandler was very uncomfortable at the Green house as of late, especially now that Sandra Green was trying so hard to set him up with her eldest daughter, Rachel. Chandler thought Rachel was a nice young girl. A little spoiled, maybe, but nice. In short he was more of a friend to her and to her sisters. So anymore, it usually was the Colonel who came to visit him.  
  
Sandra's matchmaking schemes generally fell apart. But, truth to be told, if Chandler just HAD to choose between ANY of the Green girls, he would have picked Rachel. Jill was too young, Amy too much of a spoiled snob, and well Rachel and him were too much like brother and sister. But, he knew that a marriage to Rachel would be nothing more than a marriage of convenience. And Chandler, a hopeless romantic at heart, wanted more.  
  
Chandler knew why Sandra wanted Rachel to marry him. He was one of the richest men of the county and the richest bachelor at that (which came with a lot of influence, and even though he refused to run for any office, he still had very strong political connections) and that made him greatly sought after. Most of those connections was with the hotheads in the colonies. In short those who wanted independence. Something that Saundra did not look too kindly on.  
  
Then there was also the fact that he owned land that sat adjacent to the Green Plantation, and they could incorporate both lands nicely. Which was why she wanted Rachel and him to be betrothed. Since Rachel was the oldest, the lion's share would go to her and her future husband. They would be the perfect match.   
  
Sandra Green would pay Chandler a visit from time to time, with a reluctant Rachel in tow in her most beautiful and enticing dresses. And Sandra would hint around that while Mary was good at her job, Chandler really needed a wife to run the plantation and to give him children.  
  
Chandler did not appreciate the advice. And neither did Rachel. She felt that her mom was trying to sell her as a bone to Chandler for a passive treat. She knew her mother wanted Chandler to marry for money purposes. Chandler could have been the most vile man ever, but that would not have mattered to her mother, as long as he had money and had a certain rank.  
  
Col. Green warned Sandra time and again not to push it, and to let things happen naturally if at all. But, she would not listen. Colonel Green was one of a few guests that Chandler did not mind entertaining.   
  
The men would sit up and discuss politics, while playing chess or discussing a book they had just read or the newspapers or mail that they received for the post riders. They would even talk about the plantations and different new farming implements. To Col. Green, Chandler was just like the son he never had. And Col. Green was like the father Chandler always wanted.   
  
Rachel was the other guest that Chandler did not mind coming. She was more like a sister to him. But lately, everything was awkward between them, thanks to Sandra's matchmaking schemes.  
  
With Chandler's feeling for Monica continuing to go unrequited, Chandler began to wonder just how bad a marriage to Rachel would be. She was beautiful, literate, and she had a fiery passion for politics, something that had always intrigued Chandler. While he had no real romantic feeling for Rachel, he wondered if a marriage of convenience was really the only option he had.  
  
On a cool autumn evening, a couple of months after he had first caught Monica and Jacob kissing, Chandler voiced his thoughts to Joey. The two friends were relaxing in Chandler's study after a hard day of getting the wheat fields ready to harvest.  
  
"Rachel Green?" Joey who had been around her quite a bit as of late felt his heart start pumping hard in his chest.   
  
"Why not? She's smart, and pretty, and…"  
  
"And you don't love her," Joey pointed out. "You both are too much like brother and sister and are NOT marriage material to each other."  
  
"So? Maybe love is a myth for people like me. You of all people should know that people like me don't really deserve—"  
  
"People like you? Chandler, what are you talking about? You are a good person, and if Monica can't see that—"  
  
"That's the thing, Joey. What if she sees what everyone else does not? What if she is right in hating me?"  
  
"She doesn't hate you. And you are letting your feelings for Monica affect your usually keen judgment. Talk to her, Chandler. Tell her how you feel. It can't hurt."  
  
Joey couldn't have been more wrong. Chandler did tell Monica how he felt, and he paid for it dearly. It happened one week later, in Chandler's study, during one of Chandler and Monica's classic arguments:  
  
"You say that you are not my master. And yet you insist on telling me where I can go during my free time. Tell me, Master, how is that fair? Jacob Hunt is good to me. He makes me happy. Why don't you want me to be happy, Master, why?"  
  
"Stop calling me master, Monica! I do want you to be happy, I just…"  
  
"No, Master. You SAY you want me to be happy. But it's easier to keep me under your all-powerful thumb if I am miserable!"  
  
"That is not true. I've done everything in my power to try and make you happy, but nothing I do is good enough—"  
  
"Everything? You keep Jacob and me apart, and that makes me UNHAPPY!"  
  
"Why won't you let ME make you happy? Why won't you let ME love you?"  
  
Monica's eyes widened, and Chandler suddenly felt faint. He stepped back and away from Monica, and stared at the ground intently. Chandler's face turned crimson, and Monica felt her anger and frustration come to a head, as she unknowingly misinterpreted Chandler's statement as one of lust, not love.  
  
"You can not BUY love, Master. You OWN me, physically. But you will never have me mentally and that includes my love. There isn't enough money in the WORLD! I love Jacob, not YOU. I find it difficult to believe that anyone could love YOU!"  
  
Chandler looked at Monica, and Monica suddenly regretted her last statement. She realized then that she had crossed the line, and she immediately tried to apologize.  
  
"Master, I'm sorry, I—"  
  
"Get out," Chandler croaked, his eyes revealing to Monica just how badly she'd hurt him, "Get back to work, Monica."  
  
Monica opened her mouth to apologize again, but Chandler held up his hand to stop her. She nodded slowly, and turned to leave the Study. She opened the door, turning back just in time to see Chandler sink into his chair, deflated and humiliated. Monica walked into the kitchen, and wondered silently what would happen next.  
  
**********  
  
While that was going on with Monica and Chandler, Joey was enjoying all the time he was spending with Rachel. To counteract Ross's readings for one argument, they would read up on arguments and would try and come up with arguments before Ross would. So they could be better prepared.   
  
He loved those times. He got to stay very close to Rachel and talk with her. He could also tell they had the same sense of humor and thought the same way. Rachel would read a book to Joey or letters or newspaper articles. Since she was the better reader. And they would both commit on what they read.   
  
Joey very interested in what Rachel was thinking and Rachel very interested in what Joey thought. She could not help but feel better around him. Since he was truly interested in what she thought. It got to the point that it was not unusual seeing them together   
  
Joey never knew of a girl as smart, passionate ad had as much common sense as did Rachel. He did not care about her flaws. So what if she happens to be a little spoiled? She was just brought up that way. But she never really had a temper. She was just used to getting her way. It would take a man who was patient and understanding to be a good match for the young woman.   
  
Chandler was too quick and unstable for her. They all knew it. What Chandler needed was a girl that might be a little spirited but not spoiled.  
  
All that Joey could see was tracheas falling for her. Not only her beauty, her land and wealth, but also for her strong hard headedness and fiery views about whatever crossed her mind. He was falling in love with the person she happened to be. Not for the material wealth or beauty of the girl.  
  
He just did not know how Rachel felt about him. Although him being the son of a poor barrel maker, he did not think he stood a chance against all the dandies that came a courting.  
  
****************  
  
Please reviews….ANY reviews….I mean I would hate to try and use blackmail or as I call it, friendly persuasion, to get you guys to review like I have with other fics…. 


	3. III

Sorry about not being able to post this. My computer has been giving me fits again. Next fic, I will post a little bit more about that time. Like how much it cost people to buy food, clothes etc. And the monetary units they used.

I Own no one…….

So that he wouldn't have to see Monica, Chandler rose an hour before sunrise and got a quick breakfast of cold meat and bread and then left to start work. He never would really talk with her anymore. Just asked quick to the point questions if he was around her and needed to know anything. If he found that he had to be around her.

But he tried his best not to be around her. Even going as far as to say that she did not have to help him with the accounts. So he ended up staying up much later to work on the books for the plantation by himself. And during that time, he had a lot of time to think.

He thought about his life. After what happened, he knew in his heart, that he would never be able to marry for love. He wanted that more than anything. He wanted what his grandmother and grandfather had between them.

His father and mother never had love. It was an arrangement between them, or a business arrangement, and thus they did not love each other. And that helped to create a gap in the marriage, that continued to this day where they did not want to be around each other. But his grandparents did. They tried to spend every spare minute together that they could. And he grew up seeing that. And wanted what they had. They were so happy together sharing their life with each other.

One evening, he started to really dwell on it. He had just finished his accounts in the study and was enjoying some wine while sitting by the fire.

What was the use of having this big profitable farm, if there was not going to be anyone to share it with. He was in love with Monica, even after she had said that and spurned him. But, he knew that she did not want him. Thinking about what she said, he started to think that no one would.

Maybe she saw into his soul. And she knew that something terrible had happened. She probably could read what happened as well as see it in his eyes. He could tell it in her eyes, that she thought of him, not as a man but as a monster. No one could ever love him.

Maybe he should see to the future of the farm and start courting Rachel Green. Yes, he should do that. That is what is important, the farm. She knew that it would be good, so they could combine the lands and their fortunes.

Of course there is no love there, and that broke his heart, but he knew that he had to get those romantic concepts of love out of his head and get realistic. Maybe, he would eventually fall in love with her. He already respected her, and that was just one step away. Right?

He sighed sadly as he drank down the rest of his wine. He then made his mind up and got up to go to his room for a fitful night's sleep. Still trying to fight off the dream that he had of Monica and what she said.

The next morning he got dressed in one of his formal suits and went and had a groom to saddle his horse. Joey saw him and walked up to him.

"Hey, Chandler. Where are you off to?" Joey asked. He knew that Chandler told him that he told Monica how he felt and said that she did not feel the same way.

"The Green farm to see Rachel." Chandler replied not looking at Joey.

"What for?" Joey asked quietly. He already had a sneaking suspicion.

"I am going to court her, Joe." Chandler said quietly. Doing his best to not look in Joey's direction. He knew that if he did, then he would talk him out of it.

Chandler knew that he had no choice, unless he was going to will the land to someone else. He sadly stared ahead trying to concentrate on the groomsmen while they were putting the horses through their runs.

"Don't. You are not in love with her. She is not in love with you. Neither of you will be happy." Joey hoped that he could sway Chandler away from this course of action. For more ways than one.

One neither Chandler nor Rachel would be very happy. And two, if Chandler started to court her, then Rachel's mother would convince her to accept Chandler's proposal. Joey knew that would happen. Chandler would consider it his duty and obligation to marry to have at least one child. Neither would be happy if any at all.

"The only couple that I have known that were happy with each other, besides your parents, were my grandparents. It is time I faced facts, I will never find a love like that." Chandler then got up on his horse.

"Chandler…" Joey started.

"Joey, the reason I am courting Rachel is for the farm. We will get those bottom lands that are on our dividing line for the property, and we can combine our farms, so it is a good match. There is nothing more for me, besides that. And we can have at least one kid so the farm can go to him or her."

"But…" Joey began.

"Joey, I have to face facts, I will never be able to marry for love. But you will, and for that I will always envy you." Chandler gave a sad smile to Joey and spurred his horse on.

Once arriving at the Greene farm, he was shown into the study, where Leonard Greene was waiting for him. "Chandler Bing, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Noticing that he was wearing formal clothes and had his hat off.

Chandler gulped, "I have come here to ask your permission to court Rachel."

Leonard Greene narrowed his eyes at Chandler. "Really? And why the change of heart?"

"What?"

"You said earlier that you felt it would not be a good idea to only marry her for the farms sakes. That you wanted to marry for love. What changed?"

"I have decided to put all my childish concerns and dreams aside and do the responsible thing. To go ahead and secure my family name and farm for future generations."

"What? Those dreams…"

"Those dreams were all good as long as they did not affect the farm. But when they started to get in way of it's future then I had to push them aside. And be realistic. I am not only responsible for the farm but also the families and people that live on it. I am being very selfish."

"Chandler what happened?"

"I had just got woken up hard from my dreams with a jolt of reality. That is all I will say."

"Fine."

"Now about me getting to court Rachel."

"Chandler I trust you, but I want you to wait for three months before you do. By that time, you will have everything thought out."

"Ok, Mr. Greene. Good day." Chandler then left the study.

Soon after he left, Saundra Greene appeared. "Well, I heard you both talking and heard Rachel's name mentioned. Did he come to court her?"

"Yes." Mr. Greene lit his pipe.  
"It is about time. That boy can not stay a bachlor forever. It is time he took up his responsibilities and joined his rightful place in society. I will make sure that Rachel shows him the error of his ways and teaches him the correct way a gentle man ofhis stature is to act."

"I am sure you would."

"It is our job to make sure you men do not turn savage. The quicker he starts courting, the better."

"I told him I would give him permission to court her in three months time."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"To see if it is Rachel he really wants to marry. I will not let them marry if it is just for land and fortunes."

"But…" "Saundra, they can not have a marriage set up like the old ways. I love Rachel very much and think of Chandler as a son and I will not see either one unhappy. And if they marry for just land, that will cut their spirits and I will not have it."

"So you let him choose."

"He has successfully been running a farm since he was a young boy. I have complete faith in his decisions." He then led Saundra to the library. "Let us see how Mr. Geller is teaching our daughters."

They did not even have to enter, they both could hear the argument outside in the hallway. "The reason why the stamp and sugar acts were applied was because it was to pay for the French Indian War, that these colonies started."

"Not applied, IMPOSED! If the colonies could send representatives they could vote like any good Englishman."

"After how much money the 'children' cost the mother country, they have no right."

"If England goes any further with imposed taxes then the colonist will rise up."

"And England will punish them."

"The king and Parliament has no right to force taxes onus without representation."

"Enough! Jill, Amy go to your room and continue on your drawing and sewing. Rachel and Mr. Geller a word."

"Mr. Geller, has Rachel been taught enough?"

"I can teach her no more."

"Fine, then Rachel I will teach you all I know about the farm and the account books. And it will be easier to teach Jill and Amy."

"What?" Saundra was not happy.

"Rachel is to inherit the farm and I want her to know this place inside out. And since she is getting it, I will teach her not to be easily fooled. If I pass away, she is to run this place. And hopefully she will find a good man to be her husband. Someone who will not see revenues nor this farm when they look at her."

"The only way to do that is to burn everything." Saundra Greene walked out in a huff.

Mr. Greene turned toward Rachel. "From here on out, you will accompany me all around this farm and to the account room and see how I barter the farm goods. The first trip we will make will be to the study to check the accounting books."

Rachel and Leonard then left. Rachel happy that she would not have to continue studying since she already knew most of it, she found it very boring. Ross was a bit sad, although, he and Rachel argued, he was going to miss her smile.

"Well, you are courting her." Joey stated aloud to his friend once he arrived back.

Chandler looked into Joey's steady gaze and saw his lifeless eyes. HE then smiled. "No, Joe. Mr. Greene felt it would be a better idea for me to think about what I want for three months before I make any hasty decisions."

"Really?" Joey smiled.

Chandler grinned at his friend. "Yes. And I am glad he did."

"What made you want to court Rachel anyway?"

"I took your advice and told Monica how I felt."

Joey frowned. "What happened?" "There is no way for us to be together."

"She said that?"

Chandler frowned hard and his eyes lost their sparkle. "In so many words." Chandler then left his horse with a groom and walked back to the house to change.

On his way he saw Jack's apprentice running toward him. "Chandler, Jack asked me to come and get you. He says it is very important." Chandler ran off towards the Geller cottage.

Once he ran in he saw that Jack was holding Judy down with Monica standing to the side, crying. With a slap mark across her face. "What happened?"

"She just slapped Monica and then started to throw things." It was then that Joey ran in.

"Joey, take my fastest horse and get the doctor."

"But you have been saving him for the race tommorrow."

"Joey, NOW!"

"Fine, but he will not be ready for the race."

"I know." Joey then left.

"Chandler, thanks." Jack smiled.

"Don't thank me yet. I have no idea if she can be helped."

"You have already done so much for my family."

"I like to think I would do it for anyone."

One hour later, Judy lay asleep in her bed. She was given a sedative.

"I am not going to lie to you. She is never going to get better. I can suggest only two ways to help her out. One, put her in a mental hospital like the one in Williamsburg, VA. Or I can give you medicine to keep her quiet. But that is going to be more expensive."

"I think that she will do better being here with her family and taking the medicine."

"Ok, fine."

"Let's go up to the house. I can pay you and we can make arrangements about getting plenty of medicines." They then left not noticing that Monica was watching them leave with tears falling down her face. And discovering that she was wrong about Chandler.

Now maybe I can start to update more frequently, since my computer is back to working again. I hope….. 


End file.
